Aaron and Emily: I Love You, Tommy Brown
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave's being picked on, something's up with Austin and the boys are alone in Aaron's office. Yeah, that's safe. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next A&E. I was actually able to watch this one, though the unsub made me want to change the channel. Several times. And the whole Kevin/Garcia thing, yeah it was sad but Katie is now having a massive freak out fit but for those who might not know, I won't say anything. For those who do, you know why. For the story, I'm gonna focus on that and Garcia and Emily will be having a talk and a much happier ending will be coming. Kay? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Bethany, Mallory and Aurora.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave, Aaron and Reid stared at Morgan, not entirely sure they were hearing him correctly.

"You what?" Dave asked.

Morgan huffed. "Is this really that big a surprise?"

"Yes." came the collective answer.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Guys,"

"See it from our point of view, Morgan." Aaron said. "We all know how you feel about Garcia but we were floored enough when Dave settled down." he ignored the annoyed huff from his mentor. "You two are forever the playboys of this team and now you're settling down too. It's taking some time to wrap our heads around."

Dave gave Aaron a look before looking back at Morgan. He'd deal with his former student later. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No," Morgan said slowly. "that's why I need you guys to help me."

Reid raised his hand. "Um, I don't see how I'm going to be helpful. Austin and I aren't engaged or married."

"Neither is Gramps over here with JJ," Morgan jerked a thumb at Dave. "but he has bought jewelry before and so have you."

Dave threw his hands up. "Why does everyone keep picking on me?"

"It's easy," the three chorused.

Dave leveled Morgan with a look. "Not really helping convince me to help you."

Aaron shook his head. "You'll help Dave or I'll get JJ."

Dave huffed again. "Traitors."

Reid smirked. "So, when do we leave?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as the men talked in Aaron's office. "I feel like we should be concerned."

"The boyscouts are having a meeting," JJ commented. "of course we should be concerned."

Garcia leaned against Morgan's desk. "Can anyone tell what they're saying?"

"Sadly no," Emily sighed. "the lip reading expert is in there with them."

JJ crossed her arms. "What could they possibly need to discuss that doesn't include us?" she looked at Emily and Garcia. "You think it's work related?"

Emily shrugged. "If it were, you'd think we'd be in there."

"Any reason you three looked so confused?"

The three turned and saw Austin come into the bullpen with Jack, Bethany, Henry, Mallory and Aurora.

"Now there's multi-tasking." JJ laughed as Henry ran to her and she scooped him up. "Hey baby."

Henry giggled as JJ kissed his cheek. "Auntie Austin get us ice cream, Mommy!"

Austin winced as the two other mothers cocked brows at her. "Henry, we weren't supposed to tell Mommy that."

Henry looked at his mother. "Oops," he waved his little hands, as if trying to erase the words. "I no say nothing, Mommy!"

JJ laughed. "Don't worry bud, you're fine." she looked at Austin. "Ice cream?"

Austin shrugged, jiggling Mallory, who was being very quiet. "This little one had a doctor's appointment and had to get shots and was promised ice cream for being good. But we didn't get to it before I had to get the others so,"

"So when one gets some," Emily laughed. "they all do."

Austin nodded. "Exactly." she glanced at Aaron's office. "Meeting of the minds?"

"Boy scouts." the three chorused.

"Scary," Austin said.

Emily nodded as she held Aurora. "Oh yeah," she looked at Jack. "Did my son have chocolate ice cream by any chance?"

"Of course, Mommy!" Jack exclaimed. "It's the best!"

Emily nodded with a laugh. "And it's all over your face." she balanced Aurora and grabbed Jack's arm as he went to wipe his face. "Oh I don't think so mister. Go ask Aunt Pen to help clean you up."

As Jack bounced over Garcia, the door to Aaron's office opened and the men filed out.

"I'm letting everyone head home early," Aaron said, kissing both his daughters. "the guys and I have something to take care of."

Emily cocked a brow at her husband. "Care to share?"

Dave grinned. "It's a surprise."

JJ snorted. "Yeah, cause we trust that." she looked at Henry. "Do you trust Daddy?"

Henry shook his head. "No!"

The others laughed while Dave heaved a heavy sigh.

"Not even my son is on my side,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily glanced at the clock in the living room. It was nearly seven and the men hadn't called or come home yet. The women and children had all gathered at Emily and Aaron's house for dinner.

"What could they possibly be doing?" Austin huffed. She was tired and wanted to go home.

Emily noticed this. "Austin, go crash on the couch in the office."

Austin looked relieved. "You sure?"

Emily waved a hand at her. "Of course. Go on. We'll keep an eye on Mallory."

Garcia frowned after the younger woman. "She seem off to anyone else?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, a bit. Might just be stress though. She is taking care of Mal by herself while we're on the road."

"And nine times outta ten she has Jack, Henry, Beth and Aurora too." Emily said. "That's five kids under the age of ten by herself." she laughed. "I have a headache just thinking about it."

"Oh come on," Garcia laughed. "those little ones are angels."

JJ laughed. "No, Emily's little ones are angels. My son is a terror and is slowly teaching Mallory his ways."

Hearing a key in the front door, and the quiet voices of the men, the three turned to face them as they walked in.

"Would a phone call have killed any of you?" Emily asked.

The four men froze. "Um,"

JJ shook her head. "Let's go, Rossi. Your son is ready for bed."

Dave frowned. "My son? What did he do this time?"

Garcia picked Henry up and handed the sleepy boy to his father. "Ask Emily what happened to the cookie jar that was on the counter."

Dave turned the Emily.

"In an effort to get Mallory an after dessert cookie," Emily crossed her arms. "your son yanked the jar down and broke it."

Dave looked at Henry, who was looking at him with sleepy eyes. "Eh, he's three."

Aaron snorted. "Way to have authority." he saw Emily's look. "What? What did our kids do?"

Emily laughed. "Nothing, I just like making you squirm."

Aaron huffed. "Alright guys, clear out. We'll see you Monday."

Morgan grabbed Garcia's hand. "You and I have a date, pretty lady."

Garcia smiled. "Oh yeah? Where?"

Morgan tapped her nose. "That is a surprise."

JJ shook her head as she and Dave left. "You mean and your surprises."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia frowned as Morgan led her into the bullpen. Her frown turned into a gasp as she saw the candles lining the rail of the catwalk, leading to the conference room.

"Derek," Garcia said softly. "what is this?"

Morgan smiled as he led Garcia down the candle lit path. "You'll see in a few seconds, Mamma. Just you wait."

Trusting him, but still curious, Garcia peaked over his shoulder as he led her into the conference room. The chairs had disappeared from around the table, which now had a red cloth covering it and in the center where three jewelry boxes, each a different size, lined up.

Morgan turned to face Garcia and every word, every romantic line he'd been practicing for days flew from his mind. He realized he didn't need those. He just needed eight words.

"You are my life," Morgan said softly, pulling Garcia close. "will you marry me, Penelope Garcia?"

Garcia gasped again. "Oh my god, Derek," she took a second to breathe and think. She never really saw herself as the marrying kind but then again she also couldn't imagine her life without Derek Morgan. "Yes," the word caught in her throat. "Yes, I'll marry you."

A huge smile split across Morgan's face as he kissed Garcia. Releasing her quickly, he grabbed the center box and opened it, showing Garcia the ring.

It was a double band 14k white gold with .22k diamonds going half way down the sides of each band. The top held a rounded circle of more .22k diamonds and in the center was a 1.5k pink diamond. The ring screamed Penelope Garcia.

"It's gorgeous," Garcia said, her eyes getting misty.

Morgan took the ring from the box and slid it onto Garcia's finger. "I love you so much, Penelope."

Garcia hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Derek."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so the team's reaction will be next story and I know I'm an episode behind but back surgery is a bitch and this year, honestly it needs to end already. And I know Garcia didn't freak out like I planned but this seemed to work better for me. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
